1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller and more particularly, to such a remote controller, which downloads control contents from an apparatus or host through an infrared radio or bluetooth device for controlling the operation of a controlled device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular electric appliances such as TV, stereo system, DVD player, CD player, MP3 player and etc., are commonly controlled to operate by a remote controller. In case the remote controller is lost or damaged and the user cannot purchase the same model of remote controller from the market, the electric appliance will become useless or the control of the electronic appliance will be inconvenient.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, various universal remote controllers have been created and have appeared on the market. These universal remote controllers have built therein a set of key codes corresponding to different commercial electric appliances. When in use, the user must press a specific key (for example, power key) to send the storage key codes to the controlled device codes in proper order for comparison. When the controlled device gives a respond to one specific key code sent by the remote controller, this specific key code is stored in the remote controller for further operation.
Taiwan Patent M264753, entitled “Universal Remote Controller” (filed on Aug. 3, 2004 by Inventec Appliances Corporation and issued on May 11, 2005) shows an exemplar. According to this design, the universal remote controller provides a personal remote control configuration, and uses an editing module to set different remote control programs corresponding to different models of electric appliances and a touch control interface to run editing, remote control inputting and display functions. This design must use an editing module to edit personal remote control configuration. The use of such an editing module greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the remote controller.